The Legend of Renamon: Ocarina of Time
by DarkDragon567
Summary: This story begins in the Kokiri forest where young rookie sleep shivering from the nightmare, and it's of him standing in the rain seeing a Pegasusmon running two figures riding it. His terrfied as he saw beautiful young vixen looking distressed back.
1. The adventure begins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_**The legend of Renamon and the Ocarina of Time** _

The Adventure begins

"_In the land of Shinjuku in the deep Lost forest I the great Oakmon served for many years as guardian of the forest. The children are known as kokiri with guardian fairy to guide them."_

_In the one of the huts in the village, a sleeping rookie drenched in cold sweat having a terrible nightmare, and In his dream a white wall with a drawbridge was let down in a hurry then a Pegasusmon ran with two figures on it's back. From under the arms of the tall shadowy figure a small kitsune rookie had a distressed look, but as they were no longer in sight a figure with dark intentions, yet had a angelic aura was on a DarkUnimon was behind him blasted mystical energy from his hands as the rookie turned to face him. For a while he would just lay there then go back to sleep."_

_**

* * *

IN THE MYSTIC DOMAIN OF THE GUARDIAN OF THE FOREST**_

The great Oakmon calling, "_Pixi... Pixi where art thou?"_

With burst of bright light a royal blue digignome kneeled before the great tree.

She in reply, "Yes guardian of the forest."

Great Oak says, "_Listen greatly to my words... dost thou sense it? Great and malevolent forces gather to attack the land of Shinjuku…For so many years the lost forest, the life source acted as a barrier to outsider, and maintain order in this world, but before this tremendous evil power even my power is a spark. It seems the time the rookie without a fairy to begin his adventure… It's is time for him to lead Shinjuku to a path of peace and justice. Pixi go now and find the young hero and guide him to me… time is short. The fate of the digital world depends on his young shoulder."_

Pixi transforms into a ball of light and left flying to many areas to the middle of the forest she went into hut's window, and through it and find the rookie in the bed sleeping. She brightens her illumination to wake him up. He turns over and swatted her away then fell a sleep.

She moves towards his ear then yelled, "**Wake up Guilmon! **You laze boy the world depends on you…"

At this time Guilmon got up in a daze saying, "Do have some leaven bread for today Floramon?"

She said, "No, and I'm not Floramon I'm pixi your fairy, and you were summoned by the Great Oak so he may speak with you so let's go!"


	2. Awakening

Disclaimer: I have no copyrights to Digimon or The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time at all. Just the way the story is introduced with my imagination

As Guilmon got out of bed, he yawned from his tireless sleep from last night. Went to the cabinet grabbed a stack sweet bread and couple of fruit, and wrapped them in a cloth and stuffed it a little pouch on his sash. He took the olive cap given to him by Floraomon off the stand, and ran out the patio and slide down the ladder from the tree house.

"_Hey_!"

Floramon ran towards Guilmon the minute he left the house and slide to the ground. She was in a rush to talk with him about his summoning.

"_Hey Floramon I finally got my fairy partner now, and I was summoned to speak with the Great Oakmon_!"Guilmon said proudly

As Floramon giggled at guilmon's boost of confident, she was surpised Guilmon finally had a fairy partner.

"_Really you've got summoned to talk with the Great Oak! So do you think you should hurry and talk with the Great Oak then?"_

As Guilmon ran he waved Farwell to Floramon ran through to the entrance of the guardian of the forest realm he heard a popping sound from the near by bushes of the 6ft canyon. A small ball of paralyzing powered him cough and made his vision blur as he fell to his knees.

"_What the Sam hell was that_?" as Guilmon struggle to his feet and rubbing his eyes to clear his vision

"_It was my blinding smoke you slowest salamander of the digital world_." Mushroomon said as walking from the bushes pissed off

"_Why did you do such a mean thing Mushroomon hitting me with your blinding attack_?" asked Guilmon curiously

"_What business does the guardian of the forest have with the likes of you reptile_?"

"_Well I was given a fairy and told to come speak with the Great Oak by his own words_!"

"_But you need a sword and shield to pass me first_."

"_Fine you mean it's a challenge I'll find the weapons to pass so I talk with Great Oak_!" Guilmon smugly

He ran as fast as he could back to Floramon from the entrance of guardian's realm back to his house, and Floramon still waiting by his tree house playing her ocarina. He stopped in front of Floramon to catch his breath from running back to his house. As he did, she noticed a fine mist around him.

"_What happen to you to get so dusty Guilmon_?" worried Floramon worried

"_Well Mushroomon did a surprise attack on me when I reached the entrance the realm of the forest's guardian, and telling I need a sword and shield to speak with the Great Oak_." Guilmon angrily

"_Well his right even for being a mean guy to everyone, and there has been strange happens in the forest lately so a little protection wouldn't hurt_. _Therefore, So can you get what's needed to protect yourself for my sake_? " Floramon pleaded

"_I... I'll be fine so don't worry about me, and can you tell me where to find a sword and shield ...uh Floramon_?" Guilmon shyly

"_I think there is one in the maze somewhere in the forest, and a hand craved oak shield in one of the shops near the guardian's realm entrance_." Said Floramon

Then, he ran off to find the maze, which held prized kokiri sword at the end.

After running a couple miles Guilmon stopped to get a chance to rest for a moment, and sat near a large wall with a small entrance to it. Ten minutes later he got back up to scan his surroundings. He saw the small entrance then he crawled through it when he got at the other end of the entrance he got up, and he saw a boulder passes the corner couple of times.

"Man, how am I suppose to get pass that boulder and not get squashed?" Guilmon disappointly

He got an idea as he thought for a minute or two, and then he dashed then turn right at the corner of the maze. He decided to wait for a few minutes for the boulder to pass then dashed again and turned right at the corner. When he turned and in awe he went up to the chest, and he found a shine sword with a scabbard on it.

"Wow! This sword is so cool and I'll be sure to treasure it always." Guilmon cheerfully

He placed the sword back in the scabbard then Guilmon put on his back and, left the same way he came in the maze then headed the shop where the sling shot was held. As Guilmon was about to go inside the shop he heard a voice, "Hey up here Guilmon!"

Palmon was no top of the roof of the shop with her fairy partner.

"Well use your fairy partner to talk people from far away, and I just you like to know when you in danger in the furture like we're doing now. Well see you around Guilmon good luck!" said Palmon

"Thanks Palmon for the info." Said Guilmon

He went inside and up to a Terrimon behind the clerk's counter and asked for an oak hand craved sling shot.

"Do you have a sling shot and oak bullets on sell?" asked Guilmon

As for the clerk, he asks for 50 rupees for the oak shield he placed in front of Guilmon.

"Fifty rupees please for the sling shot?" asked Terrimon

Guilmon reach in to his rupees pouch for 10 blue, and put in the clerk's ears/hands as a trade for a shield for fifty rupees.

"Well here the money for the sling shot now can I have the sling shot now!" said Guilmon

"Here now stop bothering me!" yelled Terrimon

Guilmon left the shop in a hurry to the guardian's realm entrance, but suddenly was stopped by Mushroomon again in front of the ancient entertance.

"You need a weapon to defend… your…self… Hey! You got the oak handcrafted sling shot and a sword on you! Where did get those weapon? A hint of disbelief in Mushroomon's voice (Grumble…grumble) you can pass, but I the great Mushroomon well never accept you as one of us!

"I don't understand why you are the favorite of Floramon and the great Oakmon huh?" Mushroomon stated curiously

"I don't know what the big deal you just need to take a chill pill!" Stated Guilmon

Seeing Guilmon leaving he followed talking to himself angrily, "Well you're not the only one who's going to impress Floramon and be the hero today."

_Author's notes:_

I've been up to my neck in school work, but I been doing some artwork on the comic I promised to Renamon's Assistant last Christmas. I might put five pages of the first chapter of his story not going to say when, but check my new artwork on Deviantart website check for the name Darkdragon567.


	3. Author's note

_Author Note: _

_I was thinking since I have some time to type up the chapters 4-7befor posting the Digimon and legend of Zelda crossover ff, but I'm still need more time doing the comic for _Renamon's Assistant._ I want to have a little character contest before my high school starts again, and I can't think of any Digimon for my story here. I need 10 Digimon characters for the next set of chapters of the story. So please send character info as reviews or emails._

_P.S. (Digimon are cool, the legend of Zelda rocks, and Sly cooper master thief rules the world.)_


	4. A Prophecy Foretold

**Author's note**: thank s to Dragon and Sword Master, InuKagtogethorforever, and Ri2. Thanks so much for the characters for the crossover story. I might be late with the other chapters do to homework and other activities (meaning still trying to doing the comic for RA for having my hands tied with family business during the Christmas time last year.

**Chapter 4: A Prophecy Foretold**

After Guilmon made it past the entrance to the Great protector, he felt an omniscience presence thought out the forest. As he approached the great Oakmon something didn't seem right with Oakmon, and as Guilmon got close to base of the grandfather of all trees his noticed Oakmon looked as if he was dying at a slow pace.

"Oakmon I brought Guilmon as you asked." Impatiently stated Navix

"(Cough)… Good well done Navix. Guilmon I must reveal some to you about your past. (Cough) You're not a forest korok… you are the descendant of Shinjuku royal family guardians." Oakmon honestly

"But how can I not be a Korok!" interjected Guilmon

"Well you see your father Greymon was killed in a civil battle, and your mother AquaXveemon sustained life threatens wounds while flee the mansion that was raided in the war. She took you with her into the Dark forest, but as she reach me she die of much blood loss from her wounds. Since then I took care with some help from Floramon." Oakmon with deep regret

"But how can that be it? Does that mean I'm alone again?" Guilmon sadly

"No, you're never with us in your heart and memories alone and you destined to save Shinjuku…no the entire digital world rest on your small shoulders. As for me I was cursed by a strange being of light corrupted by darkness to obtain a treasure of the dark forest, and here's a tale about this jewel. Once upon a time before time the emptiness of digital plane was filled with nothing, but darkness and then three celestial beings Cherubimon the goddess of power, Ophanimon the goddess of wisdom, and finally Seraphimon the goddess of courage. First Cherubimon took her powerful arms and bolts of lighting to form and cultivate the world, Then Ophanimon poured her wisdom onto the world to give it law and life, and finally Seraphimon made as well as breathe life into beings to help up hold the laws of the world. As the three left this world then was made into catalysis of black and crimson power was created and left behind as to show where the three left known as the celestial temples. As for the jewel was in trusted to me by the gods for safe keeping until the chosen one from the royal family guardians that was raised in the forest, and is destined to save the world form impending doom of never ending darkness." Stated Oakmon

"Are you sure it's me?" questioned Guilmon

"He right you know about you chosen to save the world and all." Floramon regretfully "Floramon why are you here and why are you sure about that?" Guilmon protested

"I was quickly summoned to this realm and as baby I known you was special." Floramon stated calmly "Well okay then what must I do to save you from this curse?" Guilmon anxiously

"Well you must have courage to do this task. Are you up to the challenge?" Oakmon sternly

"Yes, I can do this!" Guilmon confidently

"Enter, then as for you Navix help guide Guilmon thought out his journey of time." Grief yet joy still in Oakmon's voice

"Heeey wait up you dirty punk. I have a reputation to up hold." Mushroomon infuriately Mushroomon was running with the sword sheathed, and was on his way to in front of the Great Oakmon to where Guilmon and Floramon were standing.

"Hey, you think I'll let you take all the glory of saving Oakmon and being Flora's best friend? I don't think so!" Mushroomon grinding his teeth at the idea

"Oh I almost forgot! Here Guilmon take this bag of bullet seeds they may help you in there." Floramon sheepishly

"Enter, but be aware danger lurks in the darkest of shadows while you're there." Stated Oakmon cautiously A cave appeared under the roots of the great tree's trunk with an ominous presence of evil lurking in Oakmon's very stump. As they enter the cave fill with darkness and an evil aura.


	5. A Dangerous journey, and the Parting

_**Author's note**: I'm so sorry for not having to update the fifth chapter of my story. I will try to update it around Tuesday or Thursday once or twice a week._

A Dangerous journey, and Parting with friends

In the dark underground caverns as Guilmon and Mushroomon made their way to bellow of the sacred forest right under Oakmon's very trunk. As the two when on the more humid, as well as fowl as further they trekked to defeat the evil presence around the cavern. The walls seem to be covered in webs around the roots of the giant tree, and little did they know someone or something was watching them with hungry and evil eyes.

"Hey looks like slime is all over the place do here too. Huh, Navix?" stated Guilmon

"That's not but webs by looks of it and quite a long time too." Navix questionable

A malevolent laugh rung thought out the carven filling the cowering Mushroomon with fear and courageous heart of Guilmon feeling uncertainty what to do at this point. "_What a big feast for little old me this flies wondered to far from their home and going to up in my belly..."_

"W…what was that creepy voice coming from?" Mushroomon terrified

"Claim down who's ever that voice belonged to we can face it if we work together." Stated Guilmon

"But I don't know if we can win against something like… arghhhh!" Mushroomon screamed

Guilmon turned around lighting fast to see Parasimon trying stick Mushroomon to the wall of webs. Guilmon started to back up and run then, realized he would leave an innocent bystander in harm's way. A flame ignited within his soul then, as if by instinct turned to fight with overwhelming courage to save his "friend". He placed a bullet seed from the pouch on his side in the socket of the slingshot, and began to shot at Parasimon. He failed to wound the creature then charged at the beast in rage with his sword, but at the last second Parasimon grabbed Guilmon and tossed him to the ground like an unimportant pile of trash. As Guilmon got up he shot another seed at the monster's armor, but ricochet off then around the walls just as Parasimon paralyzed Murshroomon with her string then the seed bounced off the wall and in her eye.

"Hey, Guilmon Parasimon's eye is the weak spot!" shouted Navix

"Thanks for the tip I'll get rid of the fiend here and now!" Guilmon angrily

As Guilmon rush to save his "friend" from the jaws of Parasimon and kick slide he way under the monster, and to get between the two this last five shots of the bullet seeds he put 1/6 of power into rid Oakmon of this horrid parasite feeding off him. In great speed he released the seeds in a rapid fire in the monster and with a thud she was defeated. The bug began to turn to ashes while the wind blows in from the entrance of the cavern. As Guilmon cut Mushroomon down from the webbed cocoon, as well as pull a little potion from his pouch to relive his paralyzed bullying "friend" of Parasimon's poison. The two exited the gloomy cave to the forest of light, and with victories and screams of happiness.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news and I congratulate you for save me and killed the parasite, but you are too late I was already die after Parasimon poisoned me to begin with." Oakmon regretfully

"So you're saying that all was for not?" stated Guilmon

"No, Guilmon it wasn't all for not in fact I trust with the emerald of the dark forest, and I suggest you carve a shield from my remains. Listen carefully you have to travel to Shinjuku to see the princess that will help you along the way." Oakmon Boldly

"I'll always be watching you… Navix please… help Guilmon. I ask of you…" Oakmon quietly

Everyone cried after Oakmon death, and after that the only sound of Guilmon carved a shield. He went to entrance to the dark forest to leave, but turned everyone in the whole village saying farewells.

"Are you mad you can't leave the forest you'll die if you do?" Mushroomon replied

"I want to see the world with my eyes, and I'll remember everyone here and I promise to come back." Guilmon interjected

"Just go and don't come back…" Mushroomon teary eyed

As Guilmon took he's last at his friends then ran full sprint thorough the entrance. He tried so hard not to shard any tears about leaving his friends while running.

"Don't come you moron!" yelled Mushroomon

Just as he was running across the bridge he stops right in he's tracks.

"So you're leaving aren't you?" questioned Floramon

"Fl… Floramon…" replied Guilmon

She stared lonely at him on what to say to him.

"To tell you the truth I always thought I was different, but you know… this is my home" Guilmon replied

"…Right, here I'll give you this ocarina. Play it some times… and remember the forest. …okay?" suggested Floramon

She played her song to bring them happiness and to remember each other. During dawn Guilmon looked to the horizon towards a new day a new quest.


	6. Author's notes

Hey there my fellow writers and readers, I have a statement on the story is as of now is on pause. Due to the lack of time of typing the written form the story to computer but dont worry im on a schudule of putting up a new chapter in a weekend days along with a new story up as well around this month.

I'm out Y'all peace

Twilight princess rules as do sly cooper and halo 3


	7. A true in sight

**Author's note**: _Hi there my entire fellow group of writers and readers' so…I'm really sorry if it took me so long to put load a new chapter up. (A Chill runs down my spine) ; I sense some of you are quite upset with me, but don't worry I'll update so as I can this if I can. That's because I have new laptop ALL TO MYSELF!!! Now I would like to give thanks you to…__ Renamon's Assistant _:) Thanks pal!!! RA is my editor, and I would really like to give half the credit to RA for it's creation as editor of this story.

**A Truth in Sight**

From the behind the eastern horizon, the sun began to rise and spread its golden rays across the world. A new day had begun, and as the sun grew higher its life giving light began to pour across a mountain range covered in a vast forest. A thick morning mist hung in the air, lingering between the tree branches before it was burned off by the morning light. Underneath one tree, nestled in a pile of pine needles and sleeping calmly was Guilmon.

Lost in the realm of dream, Guilmon found himself standing in a beautiful, lush garden with flowers all around an a few butterflies floating in the air. For a moment Guilmon watched the butterflies, smiling as it landed on his nose for a moment. Then, something moved in the corner of his eye, and Guilmon turned to face a large castle that had seemed to of appeared at the edge of the garden. In the castle wall was a single window. Very thin, silken curtains covered the window, but as Guilmon watched a figure appeared behind them. With the gentlest touch the woman drew the curtains back, revealing her great amount of beauty and her elegant dress. What drew Guilmon's attention, however, was a black mark on her forehead. It was the catalysis of power.

The maiden looked down at Guilmon with a gentle smile, her mere presence at the window seeming to make the world brighter and a more wonderful place. Still, in the back of her eyes a small fear was glowing, a fear of something to come. It was a warning, but as the maiden opened her mouth to speak another voice cut through the dream, shattering the princess and the world like it was delicate glass.

"_**Wake up you lazy lizard**_!"

Guilmon lurched, a moment of panic making him look around madly before he leaned back a bit, holding his head. "Awww… where did my dream go?"

"Get off your lazy bum Guilmon, you should have left for Shinjuku castle three hours ago you lazy excuse for a warrior."

Guilmon turned his head, looking over at the person that had thrown him from his dreams with the sheer power of her voice. It was Navix. She is a digiGnome with an odd light blue glow, and she stands "2 in height also floats at will if she wants, but mostly hids in Guilmon hat or sitting on his shoulder if she really tired.

"Good morning Navix." Guilmon said as he began to yawn.

"Oh you lazy excuse for a warrior," Navix scolded, "I hate to think how long it would have taken you to wake up if I hadn't come to check on you. The princess is waiting for you at the palace. Now, get your tail in gear and get going."

Guilmon yawned a second time, scratching his stomach with one claw as he muttered mindlessly, "That was such a strange dream… it made me kind of hungry though. Maybe there is some bread and fruits leftover from dinner last night I can still eat."

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Navix bellowed, quickly stepping forward and conking Guilmon in the head, "You don't have time to eat. You have to leave for the palace now if you want to have any hope of getting their before nightfall."

Guilmon rubbed the now sore spot on his head, "I don't even have time for breakfast…"

"No, I you had gotten up at the right time you could have eaten a full meal but because _you_ decided to sleep in you'll have to wait until you get to the palace before getting anything to eat. Now, hurry up and get going."

Guilmon groaned, but decided not to argue with Navix as he quickly gathered up his pack of supplies and put on his back. Then, with a quick wave goodbye he made his way through the forest and to the road that lead to the palace. Guilmon walked most of the morning, but the entire time all he could concentrate on was his hunger. His stomach kept growling and complaining, and then finally around lunch Guilmon decided that he could stop to at least eat some lunch and still make it to the palace on time.

With a smile Guilmon stepped off the rode and took a seat beside a nearby rock, pulling out the bread and fruit he had left over from diner and quickly eating it all. Then, with the fresh food in his stomach Guilmon felt his eyelids grow heavy, and before he knew it he had fallen to sleep.

A few hours past, and Guilmon might have slept straight through until the next morning. Still, a loud rumbling woke Guilmon from his slumber, making him slowly stand and move back into the rode. It was a strange sound, and before Guilmon could figure out what it was a horse drawn cart came speeding around the corner of the rode. An Elecmon sat in the front of the cart, controlling the horses and forcing them on at the dangerous pace.

Guilmon panic when he saw that he was going to be hit by the cart, quickly diving out of the way as the Elecmon began pulling hard on the reigns, forcing the cart and horses to come to a quick stop.

A few moments after that cart had stopped the Elecmon jumped out, his face screwed up in anger as he began to stomp towards Guilmon. The Elecmon was a digimon that looks like a size of a house cat kitsune with long ear of a rabbit, red fur allover with blue markings on his ears tip, on the cheeks of the face, top of his forehead, and has a flame marks on the tip of each of his 9 tails.

"Hey kid, what do you think your doing standing in the middle of the road like that? You're going to get hit by people like me who are trying to get to Shinjuku palace."

Guilmon blinked a few times, a smile spreading on his face, "You're going to Shinjuku palace too?"

The anger on the Elecmon's face was quickly replaced by confusion. "Don't tell me you're trying to walk to the palace at this hour. You'll never make it before the sun sets, and don't you know how dangerous this forest is at night."

"No…" Guilmon replied ignorantly.

"Kids these days…" The Elecmon mumbled, running his hand down his face and massaging the bridge of his nose. "Then hurry up and get in the cart. I can't leave a kid out here in this forest at night. Besides that, we're going to the same place anyway."

"Really, thank you very much mister."

The Elecmon turned, smiling as he said, "Just call me Ron."

"So, mis… I mean Ron, do you think we'll make it to the palace before nightfall."

"Were going to be pushing our luck, but as long as there aren't any other stupid kids like you standing in the road we'll be just fine. Now get in the cart, and don't touch anything." With that Ron turned and began walking back to his place at the front of the cart. With a little climbing to do Guilmon got himself into the back of the cart and found Ron was hauling cheese, bread, and meat to the palace. It was very hard not to reach out and grab a piece of something to eat, but Guilmon didn't want to make Ron angry. Riding in the cart was far better than walking.

Once Guilmon was in place Ron snapped the reigns of the cart and the horses thundered forward, pulling the cart at the breakneck speed once again. The trip to the palace went rather smoothly, the road passing through the highlands of the Old Mountains and along side a vast meadow dotted with wildflowers. The road then went into the oldest part of the mountain forest, where the trees were larger then most houses. The only rough spot in the trip was when Ron realized that the old dirt road to the castle passed through a village. Still, with slowing down in even the slightest bit, Ron drove the cart through the small quiet town causing many of the townsfolk to scream and shout curses as they jumped out of the way of the speeding cart.

Finally, just as the sun was beginning to set, the castle came into view. Guilmon sat up and smiled, looking up at the castle. It shined like a star with the sun shining on it, and stood like isle of iron, glass, and stone with towers of glass taller than any tree Guilmon has ever seen. As it a villages were built around the castle of lights amongst nature's blessings.

While taking in the view of the palace, Guilmon noticed something else. The guards were beginning to close the gates for the night. Ron must have also noticed the great wooden doors swinging shut, for he snapped the reigns of the horses again and forced the steeds to run even faster. The final stretch of the palace was flat and straight, and just as the gates were about to close the cart dash through, the back end getting scrapped as the doors final swung shut and were locked in place .

Ron pulled the horses to a stop, letting go of the reigns on the cart had stopped and sinking down in his driver's seat, panting heavily. "Well, that certainly got this old heart going."

Guilmon could only nod his head, his eyes and face still locked in an expression of terror over the fact that the cart could have been cut in half by the doors. Still, after the adrenaline in their systems had worn off Guilmon got out of the cart and said goodbye to the Elecmon Ron before dashing off.

"Well seeya around kid…" Ron replied back, waving as Guilmon disappeared into the busy crowd of the palace. Then, Electmon turned and began driving his cart through the crowd, taking it to the festival where the food should have been delivered hours ago. "Damn, I'm late that old witch is going to so kill me. That, and the fact my wife expected me to be back in time for dinner and now I'll be lucky if I get home before lunch tomorrow. Well, at least I helped that kid out. Maybe I can make it into a sob story so my wife won't be so mad."

Meanwhile, as Guilmon was awe struck at all of food stands as the sweet aroma of the food made him get in trouble again. "What the hell Guilmon." Navix scolded "How many times have I told you to ask for them!" Just then the chef at the food stand was a female albino WereGarurumon with a french chef outfit with a dirty apron.

"Either you apologies for taking my food with paying in rupees, or I'll make you clean dishes for a month for taking my food for the customers!" As she scolded with a frighten chef's knife in her hand. "Umm… I'm kind of broke." Guilmon sheepishly

"Well I' m really sorry for that, and guess there is no choice then…" the chef stated darkly

"Hey stop looking at me that way ma'am! Navix what should I do?" Guilmon scared shitless

"RUN FOR IT YOU IDIOT!" shouted Navix

The stood there grinning stupidly for a couple of minutes then both them run for it. Leaving the female albino WereGarurumon in shock for a second then that the kid with a fairy did a dine n' dash.

"Hey kid, you get back here pay for that food you ate! Get back here NOW!" She shouted as she ran after them

As two the dodge her though the crowd then ran into a dim lighted alley he had his back against the hold his breath for a minute or two. Just then he albino chef saw stand there looking wildly for him, and as if by some force she looked at him then ran the other as a another voice called out to her.

"Hey Myst long time no see, if you don't mind me asking? Why do you…" as the voice spoke softly

"Now this is my chance." He thorough

As Guilmon slowly turned around to walk away down the ally he didn't pay attention, and he was stopped by something. He fell quite hard on his head from bumping into a maiden with a presence like the one in his dreams with icy blue eyes of a kind and sweetness of a loving mother but with fear behind them, and she called out to him to see if he was okay.

"Hey kid you okay hold on I'm getting some help for you." she spoke worryingly

He passes out after she spoke to him. "Damn, I'm in trouble big time."

"Hey Myst, Styr come back here in this alley quick I have an injured boy over here." she shouted

As the vixen maiden rubbed Guilmon head expecting the worse, a stream of tears rolled down her face praying to the goddesses for the boy safety.

_TO BE CONUTINED... _

_There done I'm tired even thou RA did most of the work on the story, but I provided a good cliffhanger._

_Tell me what you guys and girls think of this chapter… Review, Review, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!_


	8. Dreams foretold an Evil Reign

**Author's note**: _So sorry for the long due appointed chapter, and on with the story…_

As Guilmon stood in the darkness what just happened to

The world seemed to fall away, Guilmon's mind becoming detached. He couldn't feel anything, see anything but darkness, or hear a single sound. Still, while there was no ground beneath his feet, Guilmon slowly stood, blinking as he began to look around.

"What… what happened to me? Where am I?"

Still, only silence answered Guilmon, which itself was the strangest of things. It was then he realized that Navix was gone. Concern starting to billow in his mind Guilmon began to spin around, lifting his head as he called out into the darkness, "Hey Navix, where are you… Naaavvviiix." Again, there was nothing to return. No replies, not even an echo. Just pure silence.

Guilmon's heart began to race, he mind starting to go into a panic. He began to run, searching for something, anything. A person, a tree, he'd even settle for a blade of grass. Just something other than darkness and silence. Still, Guilmon exhausted himself by running. In the end, he flopped down on, hitting the ground that he truly could not feel but still, somehow, supported him.

Slowly the red dino digimon began to curl into a fetal position, He sniffed a little, trying to pull back and hold that sorrow that was starting to fill his body and soul. Why was he alone again... after so long. Why couldn't he just be back home with his friend Floramon. At the thought of his dear friend Guilmon broke, his eyes starting to water before tears began to trickle across his red scales. "Why was I chosen to save the world? I'm not even a warrior, just a pathetic waste of scales."

"You are much greater than you could ever imagine Guilmon. Your powers have just yet to be unlocked. Stand, and show me the courage that has always lain in your heart. Let it burn like a candle in the darkness, and you shall find that you are not alone."

So soothing was the voice in the darkness that Guilmon couldn't help but lift his head, starting to dry his eyes. "Who's there?"

As if coming to answer his call, a bright light began to glow in the distance. The light grew stronger, eventually blinding the dino digimon. Instinctively Guilmon shielded his eyes, waiting until the light had dimmed before lowering his claw. Where the light had shown was now a beautiful woman, her body glowing gently as if the welcoming light of a warm fire in winter. She looked like a rabbit, her fur a pristine white with yellow markings coming from her eyes. Across her body hung elegant robes that only added to her beauty as they twisted and flowed as if possessing a mind of their own.

"Greetings Guilmon, I'm Lady Cherubimon, one of the three Goddesses that helped create the digital world."

"Then can you tell me what I'm doing here. I'm just a nobody, I don't even really know how to fight. Can't you find someone else to save the kingdom and just let me leave here… Wherever here is?"

"The seed carried on the wind may say the same thing young warrior, but it was to end its journey it would never become a might tree that knows no enemy to great. Fate, also, is something that not even I can control. You can never truly turn your back on fate, for it calls on each of us eventually. So, while I can not relieve you of your destiny, I can offer something else. Encouragement and guidance on the path ahead."

"But…" Guilmon started, lifting his claw to protest. Still, in a single, almost wind like motion Lady Cherubimon swooped down, placing a single finger on Guilmon's lips. With that single touch the goddess held Guilmon still, his protests lost to his awe as Cherubimon began to reach her free hand forward. As if reaching into a pond Cherubimon's hand began to slip into Guilmon's body, and after searching inside for a moment he retreated, pulling with it a red orb of glowing energy.

With her finger still in place, Lady Cherubimon brought the orb near her mouth and blew it gentle, as if blowing a dandelion puff. From the glowing red orb a blue and white fire began to dance, growing larger and encircling Guilmon. It was then, finally, that Lady Cherubimon removed her finger. First, Guilmon paniced, his mind jumping to the instinct that he had to be burning. Still, after taking a moment to realize what was happening, Guilmon realized the fire was cool. It felt more like he was lost in swirling tornado of water.

Soon, the fire had ebbed into Guilmon's body, seeping under his scales before disappearing completely. Guilmon stared at himself for a time, examining his body before looking up at Lady Cherubimon, "What did you do?"

"I have merely awakened the power you already possessed. Let the flames by your strength, let fire be your weapon, and may the courage in your heart never fade. It will be your torch, let it guide you through the darkness that is to come. For, only you may walk the path that will bring the whole world from the darkness that now threatens to consume it."

With that Lady Cherubimon waved her hand, and Guilmon suddenly got the sensation he was being pulled away by some invisible force. Still, even while he was drawn back and his vision began to blur, Guilmon could clearly hear Cherubimon's final words.

"Go and let your fate in the world become known, and fear not young warrior. You are under my protection. I shall watch over you until the deed is done, and your destiny is fulfilled."

Guilmon tried to call out, trying to ask more of the goddess, but the next he blinked the scene had changed. He was staring into the canopy of a four post bed, the fabric hanging loosely. The room was bright, the sun pouring from the nearby windows. The room itself was elegant, decorated with the finest furniture and other precious trinkets. Still, as Guilmon's gaze began to search the room, he noticed something else.

Asleep in a chair beside the bed was the girl from before, the one he had slammed into in the alley, knocking himself out as he hit his head on the ground. She was very beautiful person, a vixen. Her fur was a warm yellow, and though her eyes were closed Guilmon could still clearly remember the blue orbs he had met for an instant in the alleyway.

Still, after looking at the vixen for a time Guilmon began to realize something, his already red scales darkening as he blushed. She was seated in the chair next to the bed, but in her sleep she had laid her head down and it was now resting on his lap. Guilmon froze, trying to remain still as to not awaken the vixen. Maybe he could just pretend he was a sleep when she started to wake up.

Guilmon's plan, however, went straight down the drain as the door to the bedroom opened, a knight in pink armor poked her head into the room, smiling widly as she said, rather loudly, "Well, looky whose finally decided to wake up."

The sight and loudness of the knight's voice made Guilmon jump. It was only a small flinch, but it was enough to cause the fox women to stir. She lifted her head only slightly, her blue eyes matching Guilmon's. While both began to blush, the vixen slightly while Guilmon was turning beat red, the knight at the door began to laugh loudly, holding her sides.

The laughter was enough to draw even more people to the scene, and finally the vixen stood from her seat, shooing the pink knight and all the other onlookers from the room before shutting the door. She looked back at Guilmon, who was smiling sheepishly as he tried to find the right words to say, his face still beat red.

"I… um… ss… sorry for waking you up. I didn't… well… I wasn't going to, but that knight… she well, startled me."

The vixen just smiled, moving back over to the chair she had been seated in moments before. "Don't worry, no harm done. I'm Renamon by the way, princess Renamon if you wish to be formal. Still, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday and for the actions of my knight. She really can't control herself."

"It's nice to meet you Renamon, I'm Guilmon. So, where am I?"

"Shinjuku palace; in my bed if you want to be specific. Still, I'd say for the fact I practically knocked you out you deserved to sleep in it more than I did."

"Shinjuku palace," Guilmon echoed, putting one of his claws near his lips as he looked up at the ceiling. "Why does that sound familiar…… Oh Yeah. I remember now. I'm supposed to give you a message from the Great Eastern Forest. Oakmon, the master of the tree's, has passed on."

Renamon nodded her head, turning as she moved towards the window, "I see. I feared as much, considering my vision."

"Vision?"

"Yes, I had a vision a few nights past. Dark clouds covered the sky, a storm threatening to tear the world asunder. A boy and a fairy came out of the great forest, and as if frightened by his very presence the clouds retreated, leaving the most beautiful sky I had ever seen. I know only one word from the dream, that the boy I saw would be known as the Hero of Time."

"Hero of Time."

Renamon nodded, looking out the window and into the gardens that surrounded the palace. "Yes, it all sounds so strange. Even my father does not believe my visions, but I know their real. Still, I guess it was only a dream."

"I believe you." Guilmon offered, trying to lift Renamon's spirits.

"That's sweet of you, and that gives me an idea. My father says that if I can figure out who the dark clouds in my dream represent then he'll take it seriously. Come meet me in the garden in a few minutes, I have to prepare a few things. You can change into your new clothes, and by the time your done I should be ready."

"New clothes," At that Guilmon turned his head, looking over to the end table where a stack of clothing sat neatly folded.

"Yeah, if felt bad for what happened so I wanted to make it up to you. I made them myself." With that Renamon left the room. Guilmon looked after Renamon for a time, smiling slightly before a familiar blue light caught his eye.

"Me thinks she has a little crush on you dino boy."

"Navix, where have you been?"

"Hiding in the ceiling light. So, when are we going to get out of here?"

"Well, I don't want to leave just yet. Renamon's real nice and, besides, I'm starving."

"Thinking with your gut, as always. Still, did you at least give her the stone."

"Stone?"

"Yeah, the stone, the main reason we came all this way."

Guilmon smiled weakly, scratching the back of his head, "Oops, I forgot."

Navix sighed at this, shaking her head, "Seriously, what would you do with out me?"

After that there was a pause between the two before Navix quickly added, "Don't answer that."

**Author's note**: _Review please_!!


End file.
